Truly Forever
by Anime-crazed33
Summary: Yugi has been killed while protecting the love of his life, and now she is reminiscing. Everyone is at the funeral, and Yugi’s love is thinking everything over in her head. ENJOY!


A/N: Heya guys!! This is a one shot song fic, and it came to me and a dream, and it wouldn't leave me alone. ^_^ All authors know what that feels like. Enjoy and Review!

SUMMARY: This is a Yugi/OC fic, and Yugi has been killed while protecting the love of his life, and now she is reminiscing. Everyone is at the funeral, and Yugi's love is thinking everything over in her head. ENJOY!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, I doubt I ever will. If I did, I wouldn't be writing a fanfic now would I? I would be sitting in my mansion writing new episodes. I also don't own My Immortal. Evanescence does. Don't sue me. I'm poor.

::blah::= song lyrics

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

:::I'M SO TIRED OF BEING HERE   
SUPPRESSED BY ALL MY CHILDISH FEARS   
AND IF YOU HAVE TO LEAVE   
I WISH THAT YOU WOULD JUST LEAVE   
CAUSE PRESSENCE STILL LINGERS HERE   
AND IT WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE::: 

She was dying. Katia could feel the darkness tearing away at her. Laughing at her, mocking her very existence. Guilt, pain, nostalgia, washed over her in waves, her mind was screaming at her. It screamed with a despair unknown to mankind. It's screams were slowly killing her.

The room was large and full to the brim with flowers. A long and thin casket lay in the center of the flowery mess. Katia could bear to look into that casket. She could stand looking over at the body of her loved one. Yugi could not be dead. He was always there for her, he would always be there. He just couldn't be gone. 

Katia raised her tear streaked face to the ceiling and silently screamed at the gods. How could they take something so precious away from her? Yugi was just so perfect, that Katia had trouble believing that he was human. He was almost like an angel. Yugi completed her existence, he made her feel whole. Now, there was a huge void where Yugi's love for her once resided.

Katia could remember the day so clearly. It was like watching a movie take place behind her eyelids. Every time she closed her eyes, the horrible pictures would fleet across her mind, and make her want to scream out in pain. The pictures of Yugi's death were so painfully vivid, that Katia felt like she was there again. That was a place that she never wanted to be again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Katia and Yugi were walking through the slowly darkening park, hand in hand, talking and laughing, and simply enjoying each others presence. The sky was a deep indigo, and the stars were twinkling kindly down at them. The lamp posts on the sides of the path were shining dimly and adding to romantic air that the park seemed to be emanating. They were seemed completely oblivious to the events about to take place.

Yugi suddenly stopped, and turned on his heel to look at Katia. His bright amethyst eye's were filled with love and compassion, and they made everything in the world seem okay. Nothing seemed wrong while they were looking at each other. The world appeared to be an Eden.

"Katia." Yugi said quietly. "I have something I need to ask you." Yugi appeared to be nervous about something, but she shrugged it off. 

"Anything Yugi." Katia replied in a whisper. She loved him. Everything about him made her feel loved and cared for. He made her whole. Without him, She was a wraith.

Yugi couldn't seem to get the words out. He would open his mouth, and shut it again. Then open it, and shut it once more. Finally, the words seemed to come. "Katia, I love you and I can't imagine my life without you, so…will you…what I mean is…will you…I mean…um…" Yugi was cut off when Katia began to laugh. 

"Spit it out Yugi." She said playfully. Yugi grinned, and tried his statement once more.

Yugi looked deep into her eyes, as though he was staring into her soul. His amethyst eyes were hypnotizing, they were drowning her, making her fall deeper into his gaze. "Katia." Yugi began in a whisper. He pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a golden ring. "Katia, will you marry me?"

Katia couldn't have been more surprised. "Yugi, I…" She didn't know what to say. She was dazed. She looked into his large worried eyes, and began to smile. "Of course, Yugi."

Yugi's worried and anxious face seemed to brighten considerably. "You mean it?" He asked, in an almost childlike manner. 

Katia laughed at his innocence. "Would I joke about something like that Yugi?" She asked him with a small chuckle.

Yugi laughed with relief. He grabbed her by the waist, and spun her around. When he placed her down on the ground again, he brought his lips to hers, and kissed her gently. He kissed her with such passion that her knee's went weak. His very touch made her feel like she was on fire. She was going to marry Yugi. She was going to spend the rest of her life with Yugi Mouto.

They had begun to walk again, when suddenly a dark figure shot out from behind a nearby bush. He was holding something, but Katia couldn't see what it was. The figure approached slowly and when he came closer, Katia could see him clearly. He was a hulking figure, with a tattoo on his arm, and a scar on his left cheek. When he came within earshot, he began to speak.

"Are you Yugi Mouto?" The thug asked in a deep baritone voice.

Yugi looked at him in an odd way before replying and said, "Yes, but why do you need to know?"

The thuggish looking man smiled sinisterly and said, "Well Mr. Mouto, you have an enemy. A very deadly enemy, and he has sent me here to tell you something."

Yugi looked very perplexed at this news, but asked, "Who is this guy, who is supposedly my enemy?" 

The thug said, "Your enemy is Mr. Pegasus, and he has sent me here to tell you something very important."

Katia was very confused. What did Pegasus have to tell Yugi? Why was he deadly? Why would he send a messenger all the way out here to tell Yugi something, when he could've just used the telephone?

"He wanted me to say, goodbye." The thug said in a malicious tone.

Now Yugi looked slightly worried. "Why would he want to tell me that?" Yugi asked in an apprehensive tone.

Now the thug pulled what he was holding out from his pocket. It was a gun. He pointed it at Yugi's heart and said, "This is why." He pulled the trigger, and shot a bullet into Yugi's chest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

:::THESE WOUNDS WON'T SEEM HEAL   
THIS PAIN IS JUST TO REAL   
THERE'S JUST TO MUCH THAT TIME CANNOT ERASE   
WHEN YOU CRY   
I'D WIPE AWAY ALL OF YOUR TEARS   
WHEN YOU SCREAM   
I'D FIGHT AWAY ALL OF YOUR FEARS   
I HELD YOUR HAND THROUGH ALL OF THESE YEARS   
AND YOU STILL HAVE ALL OF ME:::

Once Yugi had been shot, Katia only remembered little pieces of what happened. She remembered screaming at the top of her lungs, and falling to her knees next to Yugi's bleeding body. The thug ran after the bullet had been released, and soon after a man heard her screaming and came over to them. He called an ambulance, and the next thing Katia remembered was sitting next to Yugi's hospital bed, with Yami, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Yugi's Grandpa sitting around them. 

Yami and Yugi's grandpa had taken his death the hardest, Katia thought to herself. They had been the ones who had cried themselves dry when they saw Yugi in the hospital bed, clinging to life. They had been the ones who had almost collapsed to their knees when they heard he had died in the night. Yami had been the one who had held her close when she had broken down at her and Yugi's apartment. Yami would be the only one who would understand why she needed to go. Why she needed to join him in Heaven. Standing up, Katia took a last look at the casket, and exited the confining room.

:::YOU USED TO CAPIVATE ME BY YOUR RESSENATING LINES   
NOW I'M BOUND BY THE LIFE YOU LEFT BEHIND   
YOUR FACE AT ONCE, MY ONCE PLEASENT DREAMS   
YOUR VOICE HAS CHASE AWAY ALL THE SANITY IN ME::: 

When she had finally made her way past the crowd of sympathetic people, Katia got outside and ran. She ran faster then she thought was humanly possible. She ran and ran until she reached the apartment that she had shared with Yugi. She sprinted up the many flights of stairs, until she reached the roof. 

Slowing to a walk, Katia took an air of eerie calm, and leisurely paced towards the edge of the roof. She looked over the edge, and saw that the people below looked like little ants, and the cars looked like toys. The whole world below her seemed to be like a child's play thing, and nothing seemed real. Katia took a step onto the ledge and looked back. The roof door had slammed open, and the tall figure of Yami appeared in the entrance.

:::I TRIED SO HARD TO TELL MYSELF   
THAT YOUR GONE   
BUT THOUGH YOUR STILL WITH ME   
I'VE BEEN ALONE   
I'M ALONE:::  


Yami seemed dumbstruck at the sight that lay before him. Katia was standing on the edge of the roof, and she was looking back at Yami with an eerily calm air about her. Katia gave Yami a small smile and reached to her neck line, and seemed to be pulling something from beneath her dress. 

"Yami." Katia said to the frozen form in the entrance. "I want you to take this for me, and keep it safe. Yugi would have wanted you to have it." She snapped a thin chain from about her neck, and threw the necklace to Yami. Yami caught it, and looked at what she had thrown him. It was a ring. But not just any ring. It was an engagement ring. It had a thin golden band with a few diamonds set in the center, and a few words were engraved on the inside of the band. Yami looked at the engraved words, and saw that they read, "Love is Forever".

:::WHEN YOU CRY   
I'D WIPE AWAY ALL OF YOUR TEARS   
WHEN YOU SCREAM   
I'D FIGHT AWAY ALL OF YOUR FEARS   
I HELD YOU HAND THROUGH ALL OF THESE YEARS   
AND YOU STILL HAVE   
ALL OF ME:::

"Goodbye Yami." Katia said in a whisper. Leaning backwards, Katia fell from the top of the 10 floor building to the sidewalk below. Yami made to grab at her gracefully falling body, but missed the material of her dress by inches. Tears fell from his face as he looked at the engagement ring again. The words 'Love is Forever' were still glinting up at Yami in gentle way. 

"You know what Yugi." Yami said quietly to himself. "Love truly is forever." With that, he placed the golden ring in his pocket, and left the building roof.   


  



End file.
